


Maybe I Will:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno & Kono: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Break Up, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Kono is suffering from a broken heart, & Danny, who has a major crush on her, tries to cheer her up, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series on them!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Will:

*Summary: Kono is suffering from a broken heart, & Danny, who has a major crush on her, tries to cheer her up, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series on them!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was sitting in the bullpen crying her eyes out, cause her boyfriend, Ben Bass, decided not to date her any more, She could not believe that she wasted her time on him, & making sure that he mattered in her life, "Bastard", The Hawaiian Beauty muttered, as she wiped her eyes, & composed herself.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was not having his own luck in the game of love, He was trying really hard to find some one to love, But he is so picky, & finding his match is hard, especially in paradise, He sighed, & thought to himself, **"Maybe, I will find someone when the time comes"** , He closes down his office, & makes his way out of HQ, for an evening alone, til he saw Kono, & her sad expression on her face.

 

"Kono, What's wrong ?", concern was etching on his face, as he asked, Kono said with a sigh, "Ben & I broke up, He could not handle me being a cop, & gave me a choice, so I kicked his ass to the curb, I am glad, to be honest, I was not happy in the relationship for the last couple of months", The Blond said, "You deserve happiness, You do, I hope you find it", The Beautiful Young Officer kissed him on the cheek, & said, "Thanks, Danny, You always knew how to make me feel better", he smiled, cause it meant alot to him too.

 

"Kono ?, Would you like to go out on a date with me ?", he asked shyly, as he was feeling attraction towards his friend & love one, & she was feeling the same towards him, "Like on a date ?, Sure", she said without hesitating & smiling. "Great, Give me a call, & we will hash out the plans", she leered at him, like he was a piece of meat, & said, "Maybe, I will", They shared a kiss, & had another, The New Forming Couple did not know what to make out this, so they just went on their separate ways.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
